


The Sudden Whirlwind Romance of Rouge and Roger

by Robynx



Category: One Piece
Genre: Background Relationships, F/M, Minor Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Makino, One Piece Valentine's Day Exchange 2019, Romance, Totally stole some of this from Pirates of the Carabian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 10:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robynx/pseuds/Robynx
Summary: Rouge was a practical pirate captain. Kicking but, taking names, and certainly not letting the whirlwind that was Gol D. Roger win her over. Although the chocolates were quite good. As were the flowers. But she would certainly never do anything more than kick his ass and take the treats, Right?AKA. Roger gets his ass kicked, falling head over heels, and how Captain Rouge finds herself getting married.Written for 2019 OP Valentines.





	The Sudden Whirlwind Romance of Rouge and Roger

**Author's Note:**

> Written for mrs-portgas-d-ace on Tumblr  
> part of the 2019 OP Valentines Exchange

“Captain.” Came the exasperated voice to from his left.

“Yes Rayleigh?” Roger asked, not taking his eyes of the horizon.

“She mopped the deck with you.” His first mate commented dourly as he came to lean against the railing next to the Captain.

“Yes Rayleigh.” Roger stated.

Rayleigh let out a longsuffering huff. “You’ve been staring for half an hour.” He stated.  “They’ve been out of sight for over half of that.”

Roger contemplated his friend’s words and was hit with an obvious truth. He grinned. Rayleigh was a wise, wise man. “We need to go find them Rayleigh.” He declared.

There was a distinct thud. It sounded suspiciously like a hand hitting a face, but Roger chose to be ignorant.

“She’s just going to kick your ass again.” Rayleigh warned.

“I know.” He chirped.

“Then why,” his first mate groaned exasperated, “are we going after them?”

“Because,” Roger rolled his eyes at how oblivious his best friend was, “I need to take her to dinner.”

There was a loud thunk as Rayleigh’s head connected with the railing.  It took several moments before he managed to get out, “…., seriously Roger.”

Roger just grinned.

 

* * *

 

 

“Captain, you can’t be serious.” The disbelief dripping from Little Ma-Chan’s voice could have filled a Blue.

Rouge sniffed as she answered. “If he’s going to blatantly challenge me then I’m going to defend my honor.”

“He brought flowers to the last fight.” Was the incredulous reply. “and this time he brought a box of chocolates.”

Rouge wasn’t quite sure what her adorable little cabin girl was getting at. “It only makes sense to appease someone you’ve offended.” She intoned. Obviously.

Rouge was met with a dead blank stare for several moments before, “Captain. You are oblivious, you know that?”

 

* * *

 

 

“Shanks!!!” Roger started seeing the young man.

“Yes Captain?” Shank’s asked calmly as he sat coiling ropes.

Roger fumbled for a few moments before straitening up and putting on his best _Captain Voice™._ “I’m taking the skiff and heading over to the _Wild Card_.”

His cabin boy raised an eyebrow.

Roger flinched.  “…don’t tell Rayleigh?” He added.

Roger was met with Shank’s incredulous stare, eyebrow somehow going higher.

Roger looked at the Red Head, then down to the bouquet he was holding, then back to the Red Head and was struck with an idea. “I’ll give some of these flowers to that green haired girl and say they’re from you.” He bargained.

It only took moments for things to get rolling after that.

“Have fun Captain,” Shanks called as he lowered the skiff into the watter, “don’t get beat up to bad!”

Roger stuck his tongue out at the brat as he set off.

 

* * *

 

 

The sunset was casting bloody streaks across the waves. It shouldn’t have been as peaceful as it was, seeing as there were two rival pirate captains present. Granted the fact that they were both sprawled out on the sand and Rouge was watching said sunset upside down might have had something to do with it.

“You’re insufferable, do you know that?” She voiced as the though crossed her mind.

There was a huffing laugh from beside her. “Well, I’ve been told.” Came the cheeky response.

“Like, trully insufferable.” She reiterated, “I don’t know why I put up with you.”

“My dashing good looks?” Roger asked, rolling over to his stomach and propping his head up on his arms.

She snorted. “You wish”

“My inescapable charm?” He tried again, grin threatening to split his face in two.

“Try again.” She deadpanned as she rolled over so as to no longer be looking up at Roger.

There was a comical huff and Roger looked to be in deep though for several moments befor speaking. “You enjoy kicking my but and getting spoiled with affection?”

Rouge couldn’t help the laugh that ripped its way out. Like a bursting dam they just kept coming before, finally out of breath, she laughed out, “Ok, that one’s probably right.”

Face to face, covered in sand and saltwater Rouge doubted she had ever felt more alive as she leaned in.

 

* * *

 

 

Explosions, gunshots, the crack of splintering of wood, all echoed on the waves. Two-Dozen Marine battle ships were circling around two smaller vessels. The _Oro Jackson_ and the _Wild Card_. Rouge had never seen so many marines in one place before, she out to feel flattered, but realy, couldn’t they have waited untill after she had had a chance to eat the rum eclairs that Roger had gotten for her? Never mind the fact that she was still on the _Oro_ when the marines swarmed onto the deck and couldn’t even make enough headway to swing to her _Wild Card_ and defend it properly.

“Rouge!”

A call cut though the din of clanging steel, shouting, and cannon fire. Rouge jerked around to see Roger racing towards her, either oblivious or uncaring of the muskets that had trained on him with his outburst. She betted on the former.

“Get down you idiot!” She threw back.

“NO!” came the predictably idiotic reply. Roger kicked a few marines off the deck as he continued, “Rouge, it’s important!”

“Marines Roger!” She called, her twin sabers decapitating an officer to prove her point.

She was suddenly spun around and found herself eye to eye with Roger, battle instincts having brought her blades to his throat.  “Marry Me!” He declared, not even flinching.

Rouge was unable to come up with a suitable scolding for the fact that Roger could have almost lost his head, let alone the sudden ridiculousness of his question, but there was cannon fire and they were both diving apart, the empty space quickly filled with marines. Rouge would forever claim that it was this, and not anything Roger had done, that triggered the utterly lost “What?” that spilled from her lips.

Roger, bless his heart, seemed to take it in stride and continued the conversation without missing a beat, despite the handful of marines he was currently engaged with.

“I love you,” he repeated, “Marry me!”

“Right now!” She spluttered.

“Why not? What do you say?”

“I don't think now's the best time.” She called back, rolling her eyes. Honestly, what part of ‘freaking massive Marine raid’ did Roger not get?

“Now may be the only time.” Said Pirate responded, vaulting a marine.   “I love you. I've made my choice. What's yours?” The intense tone in Roger’s voice resonated with Rouge and stilled for several moments. 

“Rayleigh!!” she shrieked out. Roger froze in absolute terror for the half moment it took Rayleigh to look over and Rouge to continue, “Marry us!”

Rayleigh looked incensed and he yelled back while dodging a cannon ball “I’m a little busy at the moment!”

“Rayleigh, NOW!” She snapped back. They were doing this before her brain finally caught up with her heart.

“Fine, you idiots” Roger’s first mate groaned, slamming a marine grunt into the deck before stepping over him. 

“Dearly beloved, we be gathered here today...” Rayleigh cut of as he ducked a swipe and gutted the responsible marine. “To nail your gizzards to the mast, you poxy cur.” He snarled at the second man who had been trying to sneak up on him, diving back into combat.

Perhaps actually recognizing that they weren’t ever going to get through all the proper dialog, her fiancé had the brilliance of mind to jump strait to the important part. “Portages D. Rouge, do you take me to be your husband?” Roger asked breathlessly, side stepping his own marine. 

“I do!” She laughed. 

“Great!!” Roger exclaimed before flushing at his outburst.

 “Gol D. Roger, do you take me...” Rouge started, sidestepping a marine’s saber, “...to be your wife...” she paused again to stab said marine, “...in sickness and in health...” A quick lunge and the man coming at Roger from behind had her blade through his eye and out the back of his head. “...with health being the less likely?” She finished. 

“I do.” The seriousness in Roger’s voice was almost unsettling. Until he broke out into one of his signature face-splitting grins, practically vibrating in place with excitement.

Rayleigh rolled his eyes as he dispatched another marine. “As the only sane person in this fight, I now pronounce you...” The critical moment was cut off when Rayleigh was forced to jump to avoid Garp’s patented Fist of Justice ™. 

 He tried to start again, “You may kiss...” and had to duck a bullet.

But let it never be said that Silver’s Rayleigh wasn’t determined because he actually tried to do things properly a third time, “You may kiss...” was all he got out before a sword came for his head.  

Rouge could see the moment the man caved. It was I microsecond before he bellowed, “Just kiss!” loud enough for the entier battle to hear, causing a momentary confused lull. 

Because of this the two of them were the center of attention when Rouge yanked Roger in for a burning kiss.

 A millisecond latter she was pushing her _Husband_ away as Garp, the oblivious idiot, lunged at the two of them, going off about propriety during a battle. 

Of course, Roger wouldn’t take that sitting down and, dopey grin plastered to his face, he rounded on their favorite Marine.  “OY!!, stay away from my **WIFE**!” He bellowed, causing Garp to sputter and overswing, leaning his flank exposed.  Roger wasted no time taking advantage of that and the fight was on. 

Rouge just rolled her eyes laughing, leaving the boys to it.  Engrossed in her own- albite brife – fights she just let the situation wash over her. She had just married Gol D. Roger, the biggest idiot on the Sea, in the middle of the biggest Marine raid in a decade.

 Rouge loved her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, it's not super long. i was kinda going for a snapshot thing but i'm not sure it worked
> 
> as always anyone is welcome to take this work and play around with it if they want, just let me know so i can come read it


End file.
